The Proposal
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: This story is the prequel to graduation day ,it is set after season 5 it tells the story of how Richard Castle asked Katherine Beckett to marry him, and everything that came after that.
1. Kate said Yes

Richard Castle walked into the 12th precinct homicide division and right into the office of Capt. Victoria Gates. Looking up more paperwork Capt. Gates asked Castle, "Why aren't you with Detective Beckett?"

Looking at Gates Castle said, "She thinks I'm in a meeting at black pawn!"

"I see." Was all Gates said as she looked up for paperwork again asking Castle, "is there something I can help you with?"

In his soft-spoken manner Castle said, "Two something's actually Capt. Gates!"

Raising her brow to a high arch Capt. Gates was now intrigued as she stated, "do tell Castle!"

"Before her current case began I asked Kate to marry me… In retrospect upon reflection I realized even though it felt right her family wasn't there." Castle explained.

That statement got Capt. Gates attention as she leaned back in her chair asking Castle, "You want to do something here at the precinct?"

"Yes Capt. Gates…" Reaching into his pocket Castle removed the velvet covered box containing the ring telling Capt. Gates, "Once the suspect is booked in front of her entire family here the 12th I am going to a knee and ask her to marry… Again!"

Grinning Capt. Gates stated, "I'll give you this much Castle… You certainly do have certain flair in the way you do things."

Grinning Capt. Gates said, "Not giving her a chance to hide?"

"Something like that!" Castle explained the chuckle.

"Fortunately for you… I'm little bit of romantic myself!" Gates explained a with smile.

"Now about the other something you can help with!" Capt. Gates said.

"It's something that requires you to write a letter as a police captain."

"Now you really have my attention." Gates said as she leaned forward in the chair.

"I've decided to pursue becoming a profiler professionally!" Castle said looking at the Capt. asking her, "Would you be willing to write a letter explaining the work that I've been doing with the 12th developing profiles."

Putting the files back in the drawer And Gates said, "I think something could be arranged Mr. Castle."

Two days later Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett sat on the swings in Central Park looking at his lady love Castle said, "Kate is go for a walk!" In the back of his mind Castle's thinking,_ Dad be there… Please… Be there!_

In his now trademark husky voice Castle told Kate, "let's go to The Old Haunt…"

Looking at her partner of five years Beckett replies Castle's comment, "the bar closed hours ago… It's 5 o'clock in the morning Castle."

In his deep baritone voice the one that always made her melt Castle stated, "it's a good thing know you the owner!"

"Kate" Castle said as he rounded on her, "There's someone I want to meet… He doesn't like public places."

"Okay Castle" Kate stated as she looked at Castle with a raised eyebrow telling him, "That still doesn't explain why you asked me to bring my mother's file."

Having made their way to The Old Haunt and down to Castle's basement office, Castle suddenly slides the bookcase to the left and behind him revealing a secret passage to reveal Jackson Hunt. Kate suddenly looked up at the man and went wide-eyed as she said, "You're him… You're the man from the sketch the one we could never find!"

Jackson Hunt looks at Katherine Beckett stating, "Nice to meet you too… Miss Beckett…" Taking the drink from his son's hand Jonathan Hunt stated, "You couldn't find me because I didn't want to be found Miss Beckett"

Looking at his son Jackson Hunt said, "Those files you left for me… An interesting read son!"

_Did he say son!_ Kate thought as she watched the scene play out.

Without missing a beat Richard Castle gestures to Jonathan Hunt telling Catherine, "Kate… Meet my father the man responsible for rescuing Alexis in France!"

For her part Kate looked from Rick to Jonathan and back again stating, "F-father…C- Castle!"

In the gruff and gravelly voice Jonathan Hunt said, "Richard was right… You have the beauty of an angel."

Kate looked at Jonathan her face writing the gambit of crimson hues as the complement left his lips.

"Mr. Hunt… It's nice to finally meet you, and I also see where he gets his charm" Kate told them.

"Kate" she said, "just call me Kate… Miss Beckett sounds so formal!"

"Kate it is." Said Mr. Hunt, "You can call me, John…"

Taking Kate's mother's file out of her hands Castle handed it to his father telling him, "I think you will be up to do more with these than we could… Dad"

Looking at Kate Jonathan asked her, "Do you care what kind of justice is served?"

"No not really…" Kate said.

"Good to know!" Jonathan said taking a sip of whiskey asking, "So if some of these people started turning up dead?"

"Wouldn't bother me in the slightest John…" Kate said.

The time had come to Jonathan Hunt to leave stepped back into the old sewer network he told Catherine, "Good thing you turned down that job in DC… Had you taken wouldn't live long enough to collect a pension." He said taking the Dolly Layton down with all files Jonathan Hunt walked back into the shadows. Before Kate could put together a reply Jonathan Hunt triggered counterweight closing sliding door.

What Kate didn't see was she didn't see Jonathan Hunt slip and envelope into one of castles books, removing the envelope Castle asked Kate, "How do you feel about a Paris honeymoon?"

Looking at Castle Kate said, "Getting ahead of yourself Castle you have even asked me to marry you yet!"

Later that morning Kate, Esposito and Kevin were all in the 12th precinct finishing up paperwork Kate was so busy she didn't even notice Castle walking in, truth is she didn't notice him until he was standing at his desk. All of a sudden Capt. Gates said, "Morning Castle."

Looking at Kate Castle asked, "Kate stand up please!" Kate watched as Castle as he took a knee thinking to herself, _shit if Gates sees him finds out… If she finds out!, _Mouthing the words, "Gates will see you."

Looking up from Castle Kate sans Gates gave her a wink and a knowing nod.

That was a last thing dictate expected and that's when she knew she was trapped.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett" Castle said.

That got Kate's attention Rick never uses her full name.

What Kate didn't know was Castle had arranged her father James Beckett and her entire family to be at the station in fact Jim was currently hiding in Capt. Gates office but decided to make his presence known. As Kate stood up Richard Castle took one knee and reached into his pocket. That was on the distraction Jim needed to walk out into the room.

It took Kate a fraction of a second to realize what was going on as she thought to herself,_ he's going to ask me to marry him right here in front of Gates… _

Looking at Castle Kate said, "Rick… You do realize you're going to have to repeat this all over again for my father."

From just behind her Kate heard her father's voice say, "Right here Kate… Wouldn't miss this for the world!"

Castle just repeated, "Katherine Houghton Beckett…" He said pulling out a small velvet box from his pocket and opened stating, "Would you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife."

Kate was doing her best to be angry Castle, he knew she didn't like surprises.

Esposito and Kevin just stood there slack-jawed not quite sure what to make of just happened. It was Capt. Gates who finally broke the silence saying, "Detective… Mr. Castle just asked you a question… Don't you think he deserves an answer?"

Katherine Beckett looked at Castle in the expression on her face said I thought we would do this in private.

Looking at Kate Castle said to her, "As I explained to Capt. Gates… As good as my first proposal was there was something missing and that something was family."

In a barely audible whisper Kate said, "Yes… I will marry you." Standing up Castle slipped the ring on Catherine's ring finger and pulled her into a kiss.

Getting back to his feet Richard Castle said, "Due to the fact that the owner of The Old Haunt is getting engaged it will be closed… Open only to members of his family and friends that includes the 12th precinct."

Pulling Katherine Beckett aside Capt. Victoria Gates told the detective, "Kate take the rest of the day off… And be with your fiancé!"


	2. Engagement party

Rick in Kate walked into The Old Hunt, when the bartender Brian Elliott walked over to them with note in hand stating, "Kate… An older gentleman left this note for you!"

Kate takes the note and unfolds it reads

Kate

They will never find the bodies that I promise you.

Call it a wedding present to my favorite daughter in law

JH

Kate handed the note to Rick promptly took a match and lit the note on fire depositing it in a nearby trashcan.

Rick looked at Brian telling him, "We will need the best champagne house… We're celebrating our engagement!"

It was several hours later when all of the guests started to arrive Josh Davidson Kate's ex-boyfriend knew this was one of her favorite hangouts and tried to force his way in when one of the staff of The Old Hunt came to the door stating, "I'm sorry sir the bar is closed for a private function… It's by invitation only." She pointed to the sign in the window that said:

The Old Hunt congratulates

Richard Castle

Katherine Beckett

On their engagement

Josh tried to force his way past employee determined to see Kate when older gentleman with white hair and a weathered face stepped out of the shadows stating, "Josh Davidson isn't it… You're a cardiac surgeon aren't you?"

Josh looked at the man dressed in black the crew-cut stating, "And you would be!"

The elderly gentleman just said, "Who I am is not important right now… What is important is the fact that I can ruin your career."

The elderly gentleman grabbed Josh Davidson by the arm and fingers and said, "I know who you are, and I know you've been stalking Katherine Beckett!"

The man leaned into Josh Davidson close enough so that only he could hear him telling Josh, "Leave Kate Beckett alone!"

"What if I don't want to…" Josh said to the man.

The older gentleman looked right into his eyes and took one of Josh's fingers and broke it right at the first knuckle telling him, "Wrong answer… Let's try this again we still have nine more fingers."

Josh was beginning to wince at the sheer pain from the elderly gentleman's death grip on his elbow as he moved from his broken pointer finger to his middle finger and the elderly gentleman stated, "You still have a chance to the surgeon… One broken fingers is nothing your recover quick enough!"

The elderly gentleman bent Josh's finger back point what was causing him excruciating pain killing him, "Leave Kate Beckett Alone!"

Josh was right in the middle of saying once again, "what if I – – –"when for the second time he felt one of his fingers pop out of place and the elderly gentleman broke one of his second finger telling Josh, "Eight more fingers to go… Leave Kate Beckett alone"

Through the pain Josh was finally able to say, "Okay… I'd rather have my career than 10 broken fingers!"

"Wise choice…" The elderly man said leaning in even further, and just to make his point he told Josh, "Don't even think reporting this to the police Jackson Hunt told Josh Davidson in a whisper, "Get police involved they will never find your body you walk out of the hospital one day and just disappear… That I promise you."

Josh Davidson looked at Jackson Hunt wide-eyed with fear in his eyes asking him, "Who the hell are you?

"I'm no one you want to get on the bad side of!" The elderly man told him.

The employee just looked at the elderly man and said, "Thank you…"

Jackson Hunt took two steps forward just as the woman said in a very low whisper, "Jackson Hunt… We've been expecting you; I must say Mr. Castle's description of you is quite accurate." Opening the door the woman said, "Right this way… Mr. Castle has a private room set up just for you he said something about you're not liking crowds Mr. Hunt!"

In the main room of The Old Hunt the engagement party was well underway as Richard Castle was handed a note by Brian Elliott it reads.

Jackson Hunt has arrived he is in his private function room

Both Rick and Kate excuse themselves for a moment making their way upstairs to the private function room as Rick said, "You're late dad"

Looking at Rick Jackson said "Sorry son… I had to help one of your employees with the gatecrasher!" Taking a sip of champagne Jackson Hunt said, "One of your exes I think Kate… Don't think you are doing surgery for a while…"

With raised eyebrow Katherine Beckett looked at the elder Castle asking him, "What did you do?"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat Jackson told Kate, "I told him to leave you alone… It took breaking to his fingers to convince him!"

"You do realize he could report the incident to the police right?" Kate stated.

"Don't think you'll do that!" Jackson said. When the champagne flute on the table he told Kate, "I told him if he did they will never find his body."

It was right about that time that Kate got a note herself it read:

Kate

I'm sorry from the pain caused you, you will never hear from you again.

PS I don't know who your friend is but he's quite convincing

Josh

Katherine Beckett looked at Jackson Hunt telling him, "it appears you made quite the impression Josh finally got the message…"

It was who Castle said, "That and I think our friend Josh fears his life."

Looking at Jackson Kate stated, "Thanks dad!"

"You to go get back to friends… I will still be here… Oh son… congratulations on being accepted in into the BSU training program." Taking a sip from his champagne flute's father told Castle, "The note from Capt. Gates helped… However dear old dad knows people and wanted to own me a favor."

Kate looked at Castle and said, "Rick what's he talking about?"

"Well that's the other part of my surprise… I'm looking to becoming a profiler professionally" Smiling Richard Castle said, "I've been doing it for five years!"

Just as Jackson Hunt was about to leave Kate called after him, "where do we send…"

Giving the soon-to-be daughter-in-law a wink Jackson told her, "Richard knows how to get a hold of me!"

Having made their way back out to the party Esposito stated, "Bro where you been?"

"Sorry one of my guests doesn't like crowds so I had to spend at least some time with them." Castle stated

Esposito had this I am going to find out who this guest is look on his face when Kate turned Esposito and said, "Javier Esposito… Leave it alone, if Rick wishes to tell you who is, he will!"


	3. Tying up loose ends

The hours later Jackson hunt awaits the arrival of Senator William H. Bracken in the Senators office. From the shadows Jackson in here keys rattling in the door and as the senator himself makes his way to his desk to pick up some files review.

"Have a seat Sen. Bracken!" The disembodied gravelly voice told Sen. Bracken.

"Who are you?" Sen. Bracken bellowed.

The sudden impact of a bullet hitting the senator's chair as the barrel of the gun motioned in the voice said once more, "Have a seat Sen. Bracken!"

The heads Sen. Bracken's eyebrows rose to a point as they form the straight line dividing his face and half and with his lips pursed and frowning he replied, "It would appear I have no choice… Do I…"

"No… No you don't…" Chuckling the voice told him in a calm and even tone, "You've been a very bad boy Sen. Bracken… Having police officers killed… Even a lawyer or two" The voice told him.

Sen. Bracken went to reach for his phone in hopes of summoning help when the mysterious voice just chuckled and replied, "Your bodyguards will be joining us… Not tonight or any other night"

From his desk Sen. William H Bracken could see disembodied hand pick up a glass of scotch you could even hear the person swallowing as they took a sip, in effort to try and bait this mysterious stranger similar Bracken said, " by all means help yourself to my private stock!"

The only response Sen. Bracken got was the voice telling him, "Your operations in New York close them down now… That's not request!"

A knot formed at the bridge of his nose and his eyebrows drew the lowest point on his face the man in the shadows could see the tension gathering around his eyes Sen. Bracken snarled and stated angrily, "WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO!"

This time the senator didn't get a verbal warning instead he heard the muffled sound of the silenced handgun and felt the impact of the bullet as it collided with his knee and the mysterious voice just repeated, "your operations in New York close them down now… That's not request!"

Sen. Bracken hit the floor hard as he screamed in pain as he grabbed his right knee. He could hear the person who fired the shot as they stood but could do nothing to intercept them and he watched as a man dressed in black with white hair walked out of his office but not before taking a knee right beside him and patted the right knee pressing his thumb into the bullet wound he said, "You should've listened to me Sen. Bracken… Go after Richard Castle or Katherine Beckett again and I come back and finish the job…"

Before getting up and walking away the man in black told the senator, "The next time you think about going after them I want you to remember this moment I want to remember the pain you're feeling right now… Oh Mr. Bracken your friends are more afraid me then they are of you."

Worry lines started to run the length of his forehead and the knots that the bridge of his nose began to multiply as the veins at his temples begin to throb Sen. Bracken's voice was taut as he looked at the elderly gentleman and said the pain, "What's that supposed to mean?"

In a cold yet disciplined and dangerous tenor the man stated "It means Sen. Bracken that I put the word out that anyone who works for you off the books comes home in a body bag." With that the man got up and walked out of the senator's office the last thing he said to Sen. Bracken was, "Don't forget to mind your manners."

The following morning Jackson hunt arrived back in New York and was sitting in a booth at Remy's waiting for Richard Castle at Remy's diner.

Richard Castle had watched enough of his fiancée Kate Beckett's interrogations to know when someone was being less than truthful with him as he took the seat opposite his father Jackson Hunt asking, "What did you do?"

Sipping his coffee Jackson Hunt said, "I made a trip to DC… Had an interesting conversation with certain Sen. Bracken, I let them know that if anything happens to you Kate I will finish what I started!"

Looking at his father Castle asked for the second time, "What did you do?"

Not much said Jackson Hunt, "I shot him in the knee told him if he goes after you okay again a compact and finish the job… Turns out me and the senator know a lot of the same people, I made it known anyone who works for the senator off the books comes home in a body bag."

Castle wanted to be angry at his father just couldn't Rick said, "So they're more afraid of you then you?"

Jackson Hunt told Castle, "See you around… You might not see me but I'll see you."


	4. Instant motherhood

For reasons known only to Meredith she decided to come to New York from inside the loft both Castle and Kate could hear the key being inserted in the door and Meredith's voice from the other side as she whined, "Ricky… My key doesn't work can you let me in?"

"No Meredith I will not let you… I've changed the locks!" Richard Castle Said.

"Am I going to get a new key?" Meredith asked.

"I think I will defer to my new fiancé on this one!" Said Rick.

"No you will not be getting a key Meredith!" Kate explained.

Needless to say Meredith was not happy at hearing that statement as she started to scream, "RICKY OPEN THIS DOOR!"

In a calm and even tone of voice Castle explained, "Meredith… The one night stands, the coming and going as you please are over… If you want money put the request in writing just like everybody else."

"Where am I going to stay?" Meredith demanded.

"May I suggest the Bryant Park Hotel" Castle said, "And Meredith if you try to upgrade your hotel you have to pay for it yourself, as of right now you're living on a budget, any overages come out of your own pocket."

That news had Meredith seeing red.

From the inside of the the loft both Kate and Castle could hear Meredith growling and grumbling as she walked back down the hall to the elevator as the squeaky wheels at the base of rollaway suitcase echoed down the hall. Taking out his cell phone Castle called Meredith who immediately answered her phone stating, "I knew you change your mind."

"Actually I haven't Meredith I just want let you know that if you go to the press you'll be cut off completely… you will have to fend for yourself! Castle explained.

What neither Kate nor Castle knew was that Alexis Castle's daughter saw the whole exchange and is said to make herself known by stating, "Dad… You do realize the word budget is a four letter word in mom's mind right?"

"That my darling daughter is the best part!" Castle exclaimed.

Turning her attention to Kate Alexis asked her, "Kate… I know you're not my birth…" Alexis said as she started to fidget, "could I…" Alexis said hesitantly.

Getting more flustered by the moment Alexis leaned into Kate and whispered in her ear, "Could I call you mom?"

Katherine Beckett started to cry

For his part Richard Castle looked at his fiancée Katherine Beckett the quizzical raised eyebrow asking, "Kate?"

Alexis look to Kate and said, "I'm sorry if I made you upset!"

Kate led Alexis open to the couch and pulled her down to sit beside her telling Alexis, "I'm not sad… You may be very happy!"

Castle looked at two of the three most important women in his life asking Kate, "What was the question!"

Teary-eyed Katherine looked at Castle killing him, "She was known to be okay to call me mom."

Taking both Alexis's hands in her own Katherine face went from sad, to having a blank expression, to having her facial expressions soften as the corners of her mouth rose to a real and heartfelt smile telling Alexis, "If it makes you happy I have no problem with it!" Looking at Castle Kate asked, "Do you?"

Castle looked at Kate stating in a soft baritone voice, "no not at all… She's the best stepmom"

Worry lines started to form across the length of her forehead and knots formed at the bridge of her nose as Alexis's eyebrows hugged the outer edge of her eyes stating "Dad!" Alexis said, "Kate may be a lot of things but she will never be a stepmom, she's my mom."

"Here I was worried you would think Kate was taking the place of your mother… She is your mother she's always been there for you." Castle said

Raising her eyebrow in clearing her throat Alexis stated, "Dad… Don't you think we should to Gina about your getting married?"

Castle took both Kate and Alexis by the hand and led them into his inner sanctum, his office and proceeded to dial black the operator came on the line and said, "Black Pawn, and direct your call?"

Giving them both a wink Castle stated, "Connect me to Gina Cowell please!"

"Gina Cornwell… Gina speaking." She said.

"Gina" Castle stated, "I need to make a statement to press… I realize this is short notice, as of last night I'm now engaged the detective Katherine Beckett…" Holding up his hands indicating eight fingers meeting eight months only to see Kate hold up four fingers Castle stated we will be getting married in four months."

"So fallen for your Muse!" Gina exclaimed.

"No; for just any muse… I've fallen for one of the nine Muses of Greek legend!" As soon as Rick said Kate's face turned three shades of crimson no one had ever compared her to goddess.

Looking deep into Katherine's eyes and forgetting the line was to open Castle said, "You should compliment like that at the least once a day."

On the opposite end of the line Gina cleared her throat and said, "Yes well I think we have enough to get started with!" And the line went dead.

The phone call to black Pawn took all of five minutes the three of them walked out of Castle's office and Meredith was still ranting in the hallway Kate looked at Alexis apologetically telling her, "Alexis I'm sorry I need to call some uniforms to do with Meredith!"

Alexis thought herself, _I hate Meredith does this_

Taking her cell phone out of her purse Kate called Capt. Victoria Gates at the 12th precinct.

Picking up her phone Indeed said, "12 precinct Capt. Gates speaking"

She replied, "Capt. Gates I need you to send some uniformed officers to Castle loft."

"What's the problem detective?" Capt. Gates asked

"It's Meredith Lee, sometimes she uses the surname Castle!" Giving Alexis and other sympathetic glance Kate went on to say, "she's camped out on our doorstep."

Unbeknownst to Kate, Castle was on his phone with his lawyer in efforts to get a cease-and-desist order served on his ex-wife.

Five minutes later two uniformed police officers arrive in the hallway outside the loft one of them stated, "Meredith Lee… Also known as Meredith Lee Castle you're under arrest for disturbing the peace."

No sooner had they arrived at the police station when a law clerk approached Meredith stating, "Meredith Lee Castle… You have been served!"

Unfolding piece of paper Meredith read the document it stated:

Meredith Lee a.k.a. Meredith Lee Castle you are ordered to cease-and-desist all use of the surname Castle any violation of this order will result in your immediate arrest for impersonation and identity theft.

The clerk looked at Meredith and said, "wallet please"

Right there in the police station in front of Meredith the law clerk took out any and all documents including all of her credit cards with the surname Meredith Lee Castle and destroyed them on the spot telling Meredith, "you will be covered for this day New York but once you get back to California you will be expected to open up new accounts using the name Meredith Lee. Any films plays musicals or acting projects have currently in development must be changed to reflect the status."


	5. The perfect dress

One week later Rick and Kate sat on the sofa in loft when Rick suddenly said, "so you want a winter wedding?"

Playing with the buttons on Rick's shirt Kate stated as her eyebrow slowly rose to an arch and her eyes were completely focused on him as her lips slowly parted, "W-Well!" Kate said in a husky voice, "I was hoping."

Rick watched all of this play out and was thinking _not the lips… She knows what that does to me _Rick said, "If it's a winter wedding it's a winter wedding get."

"You can design the wedding dress you want… I choose to the cloak!" Said Castle!"

"Cloak Castle… This isn't middle Earth!" Kate stated

"Kate" Castle said in reply as he kissed her temple, "I can't have Mrs. Castle catching cold now can I?"

"No I suppose you can't." Kate stated sarcastically.

"Then it's settled… We can have some dressmakers come over this afternoon!"

Giving Kate kiss on the cheek Castle told her, "I have an idea or two on what would make your perfect dress

Raising her eyebrow to a high arch Kate gave Castle a sideways glance stating, "Do you now?"

3 o'clock later that day a dressmaker and his assistant show up at the castle loft, as Cindy the assistant started taking Kate's measurements Castle took the dressmaker aside telling him, "I'd like a cape or better yet the wedding cloak made from white fleece with faux fur around the borders so frames her face just so."

Antonio the designer told Mr. Castle, "I think I can accommodate that."

"Antonio" Castle said, "Give her the little details as possible… and still tailored to her body." Castle explained.

"Have no fear Mr. Castle… What you ask is difficult not impossible!" Antonio replied.

Kate looked at Rick asking him, "Where are the all racks of dresses?"

"Kate you will not be wearing off the rack… Antonio and design your dress for you." Castle explained with a twinkle in his eye. Rick walked with Antonio into his office and closed the doors telling him, "I want the dress to make her look like a Greek goddess… One of the nine muses to be exact something worthy of Calliope muse of poetry!"

As Antonio's assistant Suzette was taking measurements, Antonio himself stood 30 feet back from the action with sketchpad in hand making notes along the border as he sketched out a bridal gown in the Grecian style. The gown itself was a Pronovias Bridal Gown Famosa. It had a plunging the neck that would show off Kate's 34d-24- 36 frame, the V continues down to an open back with beaded design on the neck straps and waist band. It has open sleeves that are attached at the elbows that would show off Kate's supple arms with a pleated skirt.

In a word simple yet elegant "Pure Kate"

A separate piece of paper until you have been sketching the cloak Kate would wear, on the side of the sketchpad until your wrote the word under fabric choice "white fleece"

Antonio had drawn a full length cloak the hood itself was rounded and could be drawn to a close if needed he also drawn in a faux fur border to design the cloak was going to be Castle's surprise to Kate.

True to his word after giving his input Castle walked out of the loft leaving the designer with his inspiration coming back three hours later to find Kate naked from the waist up and standing in front of the mirror running her fingertips the over scar left by the bullet.

"Kate" Castle said in a soft voice, "if that scar bothers you… We can have it removed!"

"No… No that's all right!" Giving Rick's soft kiss Kate replied, "I love you for offering… But that scar is part of me."

"Antonio showed me the sketch, I was trying to imagine myself in the dress… Rick, how did you know that dress would be perfect?" Kate asked him.

Taking Kate into his arms Rick stated, "I am a man in love.… And I love that scar to."

Kate, Castle, and Castle's daughter Alexis were sitting on the sofa watching a movie and Kate asked Alexis, "Alexis… Would you be my maid of honor?"

Alexis's eyebrows rose slightly and her eyes went momentarily wide with surprise as she turned to face Kate focusing her gaze on the woman that would soon become her mother asking "me… You want me to be your maid of honor?"

That news caught even the elder Castle off guard as Kate replied, "if I didn't mean it I would have asked."

With his eyes closed Rick shook his head back and forth ever so slightly as he looked at Kate with a big smile on his face and stated, "You've mother to Alexis then Meredith ever was…"

With a blank look on her face Alexis stated, "I know what you mean dad… If I wasn't already 18 I'd ask if Kate could adopt me… But I know I'm her daughter in the one place that matters!" Pointing to the left side of Kate's chest Alexis said, "Right there." Pointing to Kate's heart she finished by saying, "love you… Mom!"

Sitting up on her knees Alexis whispered something to Kate, okay did was look at Alexis and say, "I don't think that's up to me… But I'll try."

Castle looked at quizzically Kate with a raised eyebrow asking her, "What did Alexis want?"

Turning three shades of crimson Kate said Castle, "A little brother… She said she be happy with a little sister to, but she would really like a little brother!"


	6. Consequences

Josh Davidson sat in the office of Dr. David McCallum the head orthopedic surgery at NYC hospital.

Dr. McCallum stood examining all of the x-rays as well as the scans from the MRI finally lifting his gaze to meet Josh's face Dr. McCallum stated, "Whoever did this knew exactly what he was doing… You typically receive this type of damage from someone who suffers long-term torture."

Josh looked at Dr. McCallum and asked, "Can you repair the damage?"

Taking a breath and re-examining all of the MRIs and x-rays Dr. McCallum stated, "I can repair the damage… As far as being able to perform surgery again I'm afraid that boat has sailed!"

Josh Davidson looked at Dr. McCallum sing a few choice words under his breath before looking at the doctor and saying, "Thank you… Thank you trying."

30 minutes later Josh left the doctor's office making his way to Remy's diner and spotted Kate and remembered the last thing the men in black told him, "You see Kate, go in your direction."

Josh did a quick 180 and ran not walked out of Remy's diner Kate looked at Alexis and said, "That was weird… I didn't know him better and safety was afraid of me."

"Maybe he was!" Alexis stated shrugging her shoulders.

Outside the Remy's diner a private investigator by the name of John McGillicuddy approached Josh telling him, "is your retainer back… I'm walking away!"

Josh Davidson looked at Mr. McGillicuddy stating, "You can't I have to find this person I have to make him pay for ruining my career."

Shaking his Mr. McGillicuddy stated, "You didn't have someone circumvent a state-of-the-art security system walked into your bedroom and hold a gun to your head." Putting the envelope full of money and Josh Davidson's pocket Mr. McGillicuddy said, "Find yourself a new investigator."

Looking back over his shoulder John McGillicuddy told Josh, "My advice walk away… While you still can"

No sooner had John McGillicuddy walked away then Josh's cell phone rang Josh said "hello!"

The voice on the other end of the line said, "I take your investigators advice and walk away… You may not be practicing surgeon anymore, but you can still teach."

Knot's started to form the bridge of Josh Davidson's nose and his eyebrows drew themselves downward overshadowing his eyes as visible tension formed in his crow's feet at the temples of his eyes. Pronounced parenthesis marks formed between his nose and mouth as his lips formed the sideways hourglass, he slowly started baring his teeth Josh Davidson was furious the one thing that mattered to him being surgeon was taken away from him.

The voice on the other in the line said in a toneless tenor, "If looks could kill… You're upset because you can't be surgeon anymore, you only have yourself to blame."

His eyes were focused and on alert as he searched the streets for the man went done this to him.

"You won't find me… Not looking on street, but I will always know where you are Josh… Next time you send investigator after me I won't go after him I will go after you." The voice told him.

Back inside Remy's both Kate and Alexis were enjoying a leisurely lunch of burgers and fries and Coke when Alexis stated, "Kate… I meant what I set the day about your adopting me."

Kate's face softened in a moment as she pulled Alexis into a hug and said, "I know you did!"

"Meredith maybe my mother… But you're my mom." Alexis stated Happily.

* * *

Several hours later back at the loft when Castle came out of his office after writing several chapters in this book to find Kate at the kitchen table wearing one of his white dress shirts and nothing else with a bowl of strawberries and milk chocolate. Castle watched as Kate dips the strawberry into the chocolate and then puts it halfway into her mouth taking a few extra seconds to bite down on it giving Castle a slow wink she popped second half of the strawberry in her mouth.

Castle watched Kate and she ate the strawberry thinking,_ does this woman know what she is doing to me._

Castle shift his weight uncomfortably letting out a low groan.

Castle watched in stunned silence as Kate took a second strawberry, dipped it in melted chocolate, and ever so slowly bit down. She sucked on the strawberry, savoring the taste, then took a sip of champagne.

The next thought that came to Castles mind as a shiver ran up his spine was,_ Oh yeah she knew exactly what she's doing to me._

It didn't escape her notice that as soon as she started her carefully orchestrated display Castle back stiffened looking Castle, Kate asked him, "Something wrong… Rick?"

Castle's voice broke as he said, "N-no."

"Who are you trying to convince writer boy!" Kate Purred.

Castle watched as Katherine Beckett strut across the room the unbuttoned dress shirt shifted from side to side revealing her cleavage as she made her way to his side with the strawberry one hand, and the champagne flute and the other.

Castle watched Kate crossed the room thinking,_ God she looks delicious._

Taking the chocolate covered strawberry and shoving it halfway to castles mouth Kate bit down on the other half of the strawberry and kissed at the same time. Leading in to castles left side she whispered in his ear, "For a long time the depth power of the connection we have scared me" Walking around behind him Kate leaned into the right ear and whispered, "This is me telling you I'm not afraid anymore…"

Kate walked around until she was standing right in front of Rick glancing down Kate just grinned and said in a smoky and husky voice, "Why don't we do something about that!"

Castle could feel Kate's the tips and well-manicured nails as they raked over his waist, the sensation really got his attention as she grabbed his hand leading him to the bedroom.

Finally able to find his voice Castle asked, "Kate, are you seducing me?"

In a thick and throaty voice desire Kate asked Rick, "What do you think writer boy!"

Castle stood with his back to the bed Kate standing in front all she did was push him backward onto the bed and proceeded to climb him until she was straddling his hip as she whispered in his ear, "excited are we!"


	7. Seduction

Kate's gentle kisses danced down his neck and in a low smoky yet husky voice Kate told Rick, "You have entirely too many clothes on Mr. Castle!"

Rick started to unbutton his shirt when Kate decided he was taking too much time, and grabbed either side and just ripped the shirt open as buttons flew everywhere. She started kissing her way down his chest. Rick was more than turned on by the side of Kate, in a breathy tone of voice he stated, "K-Kate" this is a side Kate, he had yet to see, and he liked it stating in a hoarse tone, "Kate"

The moment Rick spoke her name for the second time he could feel Kate biting down on his nipple. Before making her way down his torso kissing her way and she went.

Rick thought to himself,_ where did she learn how to do this?_

Taking the part outer flap of his jeans between her teeth Kate bit down and pulled back unbutton them. Going back up she kissed Castle asking him in whisper, "Do you want to remove your pants or shall I do?"

Rick could hear the desire in her voice, and he was enjoying the seduction as quickly moved off the bed removing his pants.

Rick climbed back on the bed, and Kate crawled up his body lying on top of him, she gently yet steadily grinding her thigh into his crotch, she knew exactly when he started getting hard asking him husky voice, "Enjoying it?"

Rick's voice broke as he stated in a guttural tone, "Y-Yes!"

Lowered herself onto Rick's hips she could feel him parting her lips as she let out a throaty whimper of delight. Her open shirt draped over both like a sheet and her silky hair covered their faces as their passions got the better of them. Kate started moving her hips back and forth until the point where Rick was about to come inside her when Kate suddenly switch tactics yourself rocking her hips in a circular motion on top of him.

In the gruff voice Rick said, "That's not playing fair Kate!"

In a smoky yet husky voice Kate purred, "Never said I played fair." For the second time, Kate brought Rick to the brink of orgasm before changing rhythm again back to the original grinding back and forth and up and down as Rick could feel the muscles of Kate's clitoris contracting and relaxing around him as he groaned, "God woman you're going to kill me!

Ricks hands start to wonder under the open shirt Kate could feel his hands raking over her skin letting out a throaty moan of approval as his hands settled around her hips pulling her in place.

Kate finally let him reach climax as her body collapsed on top of his. In a husky voice Rick, told Kate, "I didn't know you could do that!"

"That's just it Rick you bring out my sensual side." Kate replied.

Kate looked at Rick and told him, "You go get the strawberries and chocolate… I'm going to grab something else!"

They met back in the bedroom five minutes later Rick it set the strawberries and melted chocolate, when Kate came back with a bowl of ice cubes causing ricks eyebrow to shoot straight up looking at her quizzically he asked, "Kate… What are those for?"

Giving Rick a slow wink Kate merely replied, "You will see!"

Taking and ice cube in her mouth Kate straddled his hips as she lay on top of him she slowly dragged her shoulder length hair down the length of Rick's body, took his length in her mouth and slowly started moving her head up and down in and out.

The combined solutions of the of the cold ice cube in the warmth of her mouth got Ricks attention as he watched Kate take his manhood between her lips

Rick wasn't sure what to do first shiver from the cold or because her skill of her tongue. What he did know was he was getting more and more turned on by the second. The only thing he could do was hang out and enjoy the ride, Kate was driving him out of his mind he was enjoying every minute of it

Slipping ice cube inside herself Kate lowered body onto him Rick grab the sheets with both hands with the combined sensations of her warmth in the ice wasn't sure what to feel let alone think.

As the euphoria of their love began to subside, Rick asked quietly, "Who are you and what have you done with Katherine Beckett?"

"I'm still your Kate!" She told him with a chuckle.

Kate chuckled as she said aloud, "The way our bodies fit together… We were made for each other."

Finally regaining his composure Rick asked Kate, "Where did you learn that trick with the ice?"

With a mischievous grin, Kate stated with a purr, "A girl has to have some secrets!"

In a smoky and smoldering tone of voice, Kate whispered in his ear, "You like?"

With the memory of what Kate just did still in the forefront of his mind and in a quavering tone Rick said, "Y-yes… I did."


	8. Two officers in the family

Kate was sitting on the sofa curled up in one of Castles sweatshirts and her NYPD sweatpants she was enjoying the scent of him that permeated the shirt itself when Alexis came down from her room when Alexis called out, "Kate… Mom I – I need some advice!"

Sitting beside her book has Alexis sat beside Kate looked at her soon-to-be stepdaughter asking her, "What can help you with?"

Fidgeting and turning crimson Alexis stated, "It's about me and Ashley… I want – – –"

Kate looked at Alexis, her face softened as her expression shifted to blank her left eyebrow rose to an arch, as her lips are slightly Kate's voice had an undertone to it as she asked in a low voice, "Alexis… Are you a virgin?"

Alexis's eyes as wide as saucers as they bulged out, her smile suddenly inverted itself she started to pout and she looked away. She was about to get up and run when Kate reached out and gently grabbed her hand telling her, "Alexis… It's okay!"

Kate asked Alexis, "Are you…?"

When Alexis nodded, she confirmed what Kate suspected as she told Alexis, "That's a special gift Alexis… Don't give it to Ashley because you're afraid of losing him if you don't!"

Reading unspoken question on Alexis face Kate told her, "My first time was with someone there that I cared about… Truth is I couldn't even tell you his name."

Alexis looked Kate asking, "What happened?"

"It was just after my mother died… My dad coped by crawling into a bottle, I coped by becoming a bit of a wild child!" Kate explained.

In a quiet almost shy and questioning tone of voice Alexis asked Kate, "You mean you…"

"Yes… That's exactly what I mean… I didn't wait, I just want to feel something anything other than pain." Kate stated in a quavering tone.

Alexis noticed the expression on Kate's face as a knot started forming at the bridge of her nose and her eyebrows hugged the outer edge of her eyes as they were drawn down Alexis stated, "We don't have to talk about this if it's uncomfortable."

"Alexis… When I accepted your father's proposal we agreed no deception and no lies that extends to you." Kate told Alexis.

Alexis snuggled into Kate the way the a daughter snuggles mother telling Kate in a sotto tone of voice, "Thanks mom…" Rick had come downstairs from the bedroom having overheard the entire conversation going Alexis: "Alexis sweetheart Kate is right…"

Lifting her head where she had curled into Kate's side Alexis stated, "I know dad."

"I'm just glad Kate was there for you if I couldn't be!" Rick explained.

"Alexis you have a much larger family than you think… The entire NYPD is your family!" Kate explained.

Kate was thinking back to when Alexis was kidnapped to get at her grandfather when she asked Alexis, "Alexis when you were kidnapped captain Gates put every case we were working on permanent hold until you found… You were the only case we worked on."

Alexis looked at Kate and then her father in stunned silence not quite sure what to make the Kate's latest confession. Looking at the younger Castle Kate told her, "Your father put up his own money to get you back… Then when that didn't work he went rogue that's how he met your grandfather Jackson"

The next morning both Kate and Alexis walked into the 12th precinct and into the office of Captain Gates. Looking up from her paperwork Captain Gates stated, "Detective Beckett it's your day off… To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Looking at her Captain Kate stated, "Alexis asked me to bring her… She has something she needs to tell you."

Looking at Capt. Gates Alexis stated in a quavering tone, "Kate told me what you did when I was taken!"

That statement got Capt. Gates attention as she asked the younger Castle, "Oh what did she tell you!"

"She told me… She told me you put every other case on the books on hold until I was found." Alexis stated

Looking at Alexis Castle the normally stoic Capt. Gates told her, "I have family of my own… I would hope someone do same for me!"

The soft-spoken tone of voice Capt. Gates facial expression softened as she told Alexis, "You're part of that family Ms. Castle… Don't ever doubt that."

"Thank you Capt. Gates!" Alexis replied, "I know my father's reputation… And I know first the question what he was doing this."

Capt. Gates told Alexis, "If there's anything I can ever do for you just ask…"

"Thank You"

"Oh Alexis… It's Victoria, you're not under my command you can use my first name." Capt. Gates told her.

Alexis did the one thing that Capt. Gates hadn't been expecting she rushed at Capt. Gates giving her a hug telling Capt. Gates in a voice no louder than a whisper, "thank you… I know I don't think you but I want to."

After her initial shock of having, the younger Castle rushed at her Capt. Gates returned the hug telling her, "you're entirely welcome!"

Alexis Castle looked from Kate to Capt. Gates nervously fidgeting with her fingers her tone of voice was tight as she stated, "Kate you are the closest thing that I have, to a mother… I want to follow in your footsteps!"

Katherine Beckett's eyes went so wide they bulged out of her face as she said, "Alexis you want to become a police officer?"

Shaking her head Alexis stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "No Kate I want to become a homicide detective just like you."

Wide-eyed Kate looked at Alexis; her lips were both puckered and pursed as they parted, and she asked in a sotto tone of voice, "Alexis are you sure about this?"

"Well isn't this an interesting turn of events." Said Capt. Gates.

"Kate… will you be there when I tell my dad?" Alexis stated

Pulling Alexis into a hug Kate simply stated, "Sure Alexis"

"Thanks mom" Alexis stated

That statement caused Capt. Gates to raise a quizzical eyebrow asking in a matter-of-fact tone of voice "Mom?"

Alexis turned back to face Gates telling her in a thick tone of voice, "Whenever I needed someone Kate was there… She was more of a mother to me then my birth mother…" With a grin a mile wide Alexis stated, "She's my mom."

Smiling Capt. Gates replied, "I understand Alexis!"

Later that night as Rick, Kate, and Alexis sent down for dinner Kate spoke up saying, "Rick… Alexis is something she wants to tell you."

"She's not pregnant is she?" Rick inquired in a quavering tone of voice.

Alexis tone of voice became strident as she said, "DAD!"

Kate was doing her best to keep a straight face as she told Rick, "No she's not pregnant!"

"Dad" Alexis said in a orotund tone of voice, "I want to follow in Kate's footsteps… I want to become police officer."

Richard Castle looked at his daughter he was both proud and concerned at the same time because he knew all too well the hardships that the job entails as he said in a quavering tone of voice, "Are you sure Alexis… Over the years both Kate and myself have shielded you from the worst of what happened!"

Alexis looked at her father straight in the face and said, "I want to follow in Kate's footsteps because I admire… because every daughter should want to follow in their moon's footsteps."

Alexis continued stating, "I know Kate isn't my real mother but she was more of a mother to me the Meredith… When I needed her she was there… When you need her she was there… Besides she helps people."

In a strangled tone of voice Kate said, "Thank you… that's the best compliment anyone has ever given me."

"Capt. Gates even said we are ready to join the Academy she would write a letter of recommendation!" Alexis said in a matter of fact tone of voice. Taking a bite of her dinner Alexis asked, "Kate… Do you think if you are Capt. I could serve under you?"


	9. Motorcycle Mania

It had been two weeks since Kate took Alexis to talk with Capt. Gates and the morning after their trip to the station, Kate had been waking up Alexis every morning at 5 o'clock to go running with her. With a quiet knock on the door Kate said, "Coming Alexis time to go running!"

Looking up from her bed at the clock Alexis grumbled, "Does it have to be 5 AM?"

In a soft-spoken tone Kate said, "At the Academy they get you up at 4:30 A.M. to go running Alexis"

In a slightly breathy voice Alexis yawned as she asked, "How many?"

In a Voice no louder than a whisper Kate replied, "Two miles to start with… you need to build up to five"

Two hours and 5 miles later Kate and Alexis arrived back at the loft both women clearly winded by their run although Alexis is more winded and Kate who runs 5 miles on a daily basis. Giving Alexis a sideways glance Kate said in a somewhat breathy tone, "You ran 5 miles rather well!"

Alexis responded to Kate's comment is equally breathy tone telling her, "Back at Columbia when I decided I wanted to enter the Academy… I started running the 400-meter track around the Wien Stadium"

"How long have you been running the 400 meter?" Kate asks Alexis

"I started running it after with the back from France… It helped me think… It helped me cope!" Alexis stated in a silvery tone.

Kate looked at her soon to be stepdaughter telling her quietly, "I know you mean Alexis… After I was shot running helped me the same way."

Alexis was about to speak when Kate's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Kate said, "Castle… where are you?"

Rick answered, "Kate meet me in the garage… I have a surprise for you."

"I don't like surprises Rick… You know that!" Kate said.

"You will like this one trust me." Rick said.

"Come on Alexis… Apparently your father has surprise for me in the garage." Kate told her.

What Kate didn't know was that Alexis Knew exactly what the surprise was; Castle had found out that Kate liked to ride motorcycles. He had bought Kate a vintage 1945 Indian Chief Cruiser motorcycle and he had been hiding it in the garage for the entire week.

Castle met both of Alexis and Kate at the elevator telling Kate in a husky tone, "Kate you need to wear blindfold… Put your hand on my shoulder."

The trio walked about 30 feet and then took a left turn into a mused area of the garage when Castle told Kate softly, "You can take off the blindfold now!"

Ricky stood in front of something covered by a trap; Kate looked the shape of what was under the tarp and asked Castle in a somewhat wobbly tone, "is that a motorcycle under that tarp?"

"No Kate… That's your motorcycle under the trap!"

Rick pulled the tarp off to reveal what Kate recognized immediately as an Indian chief cruiser motorcycle. Kate's voice was now quavering she was almost afraid to ask, "Rick… What year?"

Looking at his soon-to-be wife Rick Castle stated in a soft-spoken tone, "It was made in 1945 Kate… It has all original Indian parts; the color is Springfield blue… I tried to get NYPD Blue but decided to keep the colors traditional."

In a strangled voice Kate asked Rick, "Do you know what that's worth?"

In a soft voice Castle said, "in excellent condition $43.925!"

Looking at Alexis Kate said in a quiet voice, "Will you excuse us…" Walking over just out of hearing range of Alexis Kate asked pointedly, "how did you know I wanted an Indian?"

"Kate I've been working with NYPD's finest homicide detective for five years… I was looking through your desk looking for something to write with when I spotted the catalog."

"You do realize I wouldn't go riding without you… Right Castle!" Kate said suggestively.

"Well" Castle said as he looked at Kate and in a sotto tenor asked her, "what do you intend to do about it?"

With a smirk on her face and in her best smoky sensual voice Kate replied, "Take you to New Jersey and get you your own Indian… Of course." Giving Rick a passionate kiss Kate said, "the money I was going to use to buy mine I would use to buy yours."

The walked back to over wi where Alexis stood apparently her poker face was not as good as her father's as Kate looked at her asking in a wobbly voice, "Alexis… How long have you known about this!"

Alexis looked at Kate and in a tight voice said, "let's see… Dad found the catalog in your desk about a month ago!

Roughly 30 minutes later they arrived in Union, New Jersey, 2365 US HWY 22 W to be exact the only Indian motorcycle dealership within a 15 mile radius, the salesperson James Abelli walked up to the couple asking singsong tone, "How may help you!"

Kate looked at James and said in a silvery tone, "I'd like to buy my fiancée a motorcycle."

Looking up from his clipboard James finally realized who he would be waiting on, even though Katherine Beckett very rarely if ever went to New Jersey Richard Castle's engagement to Katherine Beckett made the rounds of all the newspapers, in a strangled voice James the floor manager said, "will you follow me please… to my office where we can discuss this in private!"

Moments later in James office he finally asked in a modulated tone, "what type of bike are you looking for?"

Leaning into Castle Kate asked in a whisper, "You trust me?"

"Always!" Was the only response Castle spoke.

Looking at James Kate stated in a matter of fact tone, "I would like to look at a Indian Chief Cruiser in thunder black… No customization needed I want to look like mine."

"Like yours?" James asked.

Rick finally spoke up and said in a dulcet tone, "I got Kate in the original 1945 Indian chief Cruiser in Springfield Blue… She wants them to be his and hers."

James swallowed nervously telling Kate, "he must love you a lot… 1945 Indians are hard to come by."

With a gentle smile Rick told James in a soft-spoken tone, "It's not about the money… It's a gift I know she would appreciate."

"Have it delivered to this Address!" Rick said softly handing James a slip of paper with his address on it. Turning to Kate he said with a smirk, "You going to teach me the basics?"

On their way out Kate's had a going through the racks of Indian apparel pulling out a classic Indian leather jacket into here is a close one was the classic leather glove and the other set was for winter. Looking at Rick Kate said in a Husky yet smoky voice, "you're going to need those writer men."

When they get back to the underground garage where both Rick and Kate live right beside Kate's 1945 Indian Chief Cruiser is her '94 Harley Softail.


	10. Alexis takes a stand

Two days later Kate and Alexis were sitting in their favorite coffee shop when Jackson hunt walked in taking a seat at the table checks stated in a voice that was both Husky and smooth as 30-year-old first malt whiskey, "I hear you're joining NYPD… Alexis!"

Waving another man over to the table Alexis Grandfather Jackson stated in a silvery tone, "This is Anton Berg he's a friend of mine… From Virginia."

Alexis was her father's daughter it was also very intelligent as she mouth the words Seal Team Six.

In a gruff voice Jackson told his granddaughter, "even if he is I won't tell you… And neither will he… What I will tell you he is weapons expert."

Healing take a sideways glance Jackson said in a soft-spoken tone, "you have a part to play in a her training as well… You know police procedure… But time Anton is through with Alexis she will be as good as me!" Taking a napkin Jackson wrote down telling both Kate and Alexis, "0 600… Don't be late!"

With that both men walked out and disappeared.

05:30 the following morning both Kate and Alexis were out the door and headed to the waterfront district somewhere in Brooklyn just off of Clinton wharf approaching the abandoned warehouse every instinct Kate has as police officer goes on high alert as she draws her side arm, ending her backup piece to Alexis giving her a brief rundown on how to hold and fire her JERICHO Pistol 941. Unbeknownst to either of them Jackson hunt and Anton Berg were watching from the shadows.

As both women approach the main area of the warehouse Kate notices a large structure, and both women here Jackson Hunt's disembodied voice telling them, "That's exactly what you think it is Katherine… It's a kill house!"

Alexis looked at Kate furrowing her brow as she asked in a matter of fact tone, "Kate wants a kill house?"

Taking a breath Kate said in a calm and quiet tone, "a kill house is used by the military to teach" close quarter combat… So soldiers know how to clear a building without getting themselves killed!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself Kate… however!" Jackson said as he pointed to the structure stated in a silvery tone, "before you set foot in their… You go to familiarize yourself with those." Jackson said as he pointed to the table telling Alexis in a matter of fact tone, "Those are the most commonly used side-arm's by the criminal element in New York City!"

Looking right at Alexis he held up one of the side arms and Anton Berg spoke in a strident voice, "You will disassemble and reassemble all of these side-arms until you can do it blindfolded… Have a seat."

Anton Berg started to disassemble the Side-Arm in his hand and then reassemble it in a matter of moments telling Alexis in a silvery tone, "Your turn!"

What most people didn't know about Alexis was that she had an eidetic memory, and she was very intelligent. Alexis studied the Glock 17 for a moment and then started stripping it down to its bare components and then started to assemble them. What Alexis didn't tell Anton was she had the benefit of watching Kate stripped-down her Side-Arm many times and watching Anton at close range was quite the education she then moved through the series of half a dozen side-arms stripping down and reassembling them.

Jackson looked at his granddaughter and stated in a smooth silvery voice, "you have a photographic memory don't you Alexis?"

"Yes… Yes I do!" Alexis stated in a singsong voice.

All of them walked over to the kill house where Jackson hunt stated in a monotone matter of fact voice, "Alexis as you move through the kill house… You keep your gun raised and don't drop your sites, you see anyone holding a gun three rapid-fire shots to too the heart… One shot to the head!"

Anton Berg stepped forward telling Alexis, "Kate is your entry man… She will sweep from left to right… Alexis you move right and sweep right to left there will be a point you create a crossfire situation!"

Jackson Hunt took a position by the door and Anton Berg fell in behind him with one hand on Jackson's shoulder and the other on the trigger they both entered the kill house Jackson moved left and Anton move right calling out bang, bang, bang, bang!

15 minutes later on a separate table was a small model of the elaborate kill house with all of the hallways and entered entry points and exit points Anton was walking through the model so they would be able to make their way through the kill house little or no incidents.

At this point Anton looked at Alexis and in a Stern tone said, "Be aware of where Kate is… if I see your muzzle pass Kate's head I will slap you on the back… Hard!"

* * *

Three hours later Meredith had just arrived at JFK and was on a tear because she just found out her one and only daughter Alexis Castle was following in Katherine Beckett's footsteps and not hers. Hailing a taxi because she could no longer afford a car service she headed to the residence of one Richard Castle intending to give him and Katherine Beckett piece of her mind.

30 minutes later at castles loft Richard Castle, Katherine Beckett, and Alexis Castle discussed the day's events and how well Alexis was doing with her training when there came a knock on the door.

Meredith's shrill voice could be heard through the door as she screamed, "Richard Castle… You let me in right now… We have our daughter's future to discuss."

It wasn't Castle that let Meredith and but Kate and the look of outrage on Meredith's face was worth the price of admission.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting my daughter become a police officer!" Meredith said in a strident voice the shrill undertone in the jab did not go unnoticed by Alexis.

"When have you ever been interested in being my mother?" Alexis replied in a voice that was thick with outrage as she said, "You have been nothing but a guest in my life since the day I was born."

Meredith was used to this type of treatment from Castle not from her own daughter as she said in a strangled voice, "Listen to mommy police work isn't for you!"

_Of all the nerve_ Alexis thought as rage bubbled just under the surface Alexis said in a flat matter of fact tone of voice, "Meredith… You have no right to tell me anything, Kate was more of a mother to me than you ever were… You only wanted me around when it was convenient for you."

With her daughters words still ringing in her ears Meredith said in a wobbly voice, "Don't you want to be like mommy?"

"I'm following in my mother's footsteps!" Alexis said in a soft yet steady tone in a glare that did Kate proud Alexis looked at Meredith telling her, "You are not my mom…" Moving to stand beside Kate Alexis stated in a penetrating voice "You're someone that gave birth to me 18 years ago that's it go back to Hollywood no one wants to hear… No one needs you here!"

Moving to the door Alexis open it gesturing with her hand with a determined undertone she stated, "Meredith leave… I don't want to see you I don't want to hear from you unless I contact you first… Goodbye."

As if to add insult to injury Kate said, "Don't make me arrest you for trespassing… Rick doesn't want you here, Alexis doesn't want you here leave now."

Meredith just stood there, determined to stand her ground.

Kate took on her cell phone and dialed Capt. Victoria Gates, stating, "Capt. Gates can you send a squad car to Rick's loft I have a trespasser in custody."

"No that's not necessary… I'll leave I know when I'm not wanted!" Meredith stated in a small voice.

Kate spoke into her phone, "Capt. cancel the squad car they decided to leave of their own free will!"


	11. Uninvited guests

Two weeks later Jonathan Hunt walked into the 12th precinct at that very moment Javier Esposito was looking up from his desk and recognized Johnson's profile from Alexis Castle's kidnapping case and moved to try to apprehend him. Jonathan Hunt felt a hand on his shoulder and with a sideways glance recognized the hand as belonging to one Javier Esposito, without missing a beat Jonathan Hunt stated in a tight and stentorian tone of voice, "Javier Esposito… First Sgt. US Army Special Forces… Worked behind enemy lines in Iraq as a spotter, you suffer from posttraumatic stress disorder… as a result you withdrew your application for Delta"

Javier Esposito was a bit taken aback as he stated in a strangled voice, "That's classified… How do you – – –"

Jonathan Hunt looked at Javier Esposito, giving him that look that said "Need To Know… You Don't Need To Know"

"Your agency" Javier said in a whisper.

In a soft voice Jonathan Hunts voice was dead and flat as he said, "At least you have some sense… I'm here to see Kate… To answer your lingering question, I'm the one who saved Alexis… The one that took her is dead!"

Ryan was about to back up Javier when he was waved off as Javier told Ryan softly, "Don't…"

Ryan looked at Javier asking in a silvery voice, "Why…"

"Because Ryan right now that men is the most dangerous man in this room… I've spent enough time around black ops to not know a man from that world" Esposito said. "And he somehow is connected to Kate and possibly Castle!"

Meanwhile at Kate's desk Jonathan glanced over her shoulder at where Esposito and Ryan were standing asking Kate in a deep yet soft voice, "They going to be a problem?"

Kate looked at Jonathan telling him in a sotto voice, "I don't think so… although they might try following me."

"20:00 tonight Kate… Same place… Bring Alexis… tonight you run the kill house" Jonathan Hunt told Kate in a nonchalant tone.

* * *

20:00 hours, 8:00 P.M. Kate and Alexis arrive at the waterfront abandoned warehouse they were at the following day, what they didn't know was that they were being tailed by Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan who were watching from a safe distance "for the moment" as the watched both women enter they got out their car and followed them

Meanwhile inside the warehouse both Kate and Alexis were reviewing the Diorama of the larger "kill house" when Jonathan Hunt suddenly told Anton Berg in a strident tone, "Please go and have our uninvited guests to join us"

Anton took the M249 light machine gun and the 200 round clip, giving Kate a wink he said in a silvery tone, "Don't worry… I won't hurt them just scare them.

Back outside Esposito & Ryan looked at each other thinking the same thin "An illegal weapons buy" when they heard a man behind them clear their throat. Esposito was the first to see Anton and the M249 light machine gun in his hand telling Ryan, "Bro… turn around slowly and keep your hands at your side"

Ryan was in the process of turning when he said in a strangled tone, "Wh-… Oh"

15 minutes later Anton motion with the M249 light machine gun to go inside, as they walked into the room, they saw both Kate and Alexis standing at the entrance to the kill house each with gun in hand. They watch as Kate enters moving off to the left followed by Alexis from within the room they heard the muffled sound of two people saying bang,… bang…, bang" several times.

Jonathan Hunt walked over to Esposito stating in a orotund tone, "Your Glock 17… if you please!" giving Alexis a wink, Alexis turned to Kate handing her a blindfold she asked, "You mind"

Esposito watched as Kate smirked tying the blindfold over Alexis head then Anton put a black cloth bag over her head as Kate led her to the table where Alexis proceeded to unload the chamber remove the clip and brake down the Glock and then put everything back together by touch alone. Taking off the cloth sack and blindfold Alexis walked over to Esposito she asked in a silvery tone, "Any questions?"

"Yea" said Esposito pointing at Jonathan Hunt and asking in a strident tone, "Who the hell it he?"

"Much as I would lie to tell you detective I can't…" Alexis stated in a soft voice, "If he chooses to tell you that up to him!"

Waling over to the The Bullet Catcher Alexis Fired the Glock into a wall of VULCAN anti-ricochet ballistic rubber telling Esposito, "See works fine"

Leaning into Esposito, Alexis stated in a silvery tone, "I plan on joining Kate in the family business…" Inclining her head toward both Anton & Jonathan, Alexis told him, "They are helping Kate train me…"


	12. Jackson Hunt's Ultimatum

Thanks to his years in Special Forces combined with these years as a homicide detective Javier Esposito used to looking at parental identity kits and comparing sketches with actual suspects, as he looked at the aged face of Jonathan Hunt in his mind he compared Hunt's profile with one Richard Castle leaning in to Kevin Ryan he said in a voice as soft as a whisper, "Look at the old man… Now take 30 or 40 years off that face, does he look like anyone we know?"

Kevin Ryan like his partner studied the face of Jonathan Hunt, and like his partner did and age did a little regression in his mind and in a soft silvery whisper of voice stated "Castle!"

Jonathan Hunt knew that the boys were studying his face and with a cold dead stare and a voice that was as just as cold, flat stated in a dead tone, "You tell anyone what you just figured out… Friends of my son or not I'll kill you!"

"Sgt. Esposito… As you have already figured out… I do work for the agency… to be exact!" "S. A. D" Lowering his voice to the point that was barely audible Hunt told Ryan and Esposito calm voice, "What I do use to be known as wet work…. I'm very good at my job"

Thanks to his time in Special Forces Esposito was used to facing people like Jackson Hunt, Ryan however nearly peed-his-plants when you heard Hunts declaration. Even Esposito knew a veiled threat when he heard it. Espo knew Hunt could back up every word of it.

"Javier" said Jackson, "You may be better at hiding it than your partner… But you stink of fear!"

"What I'm about to tell you goes no further than this room… As you have already guessed I am Richard Castle's father… Because of what I do I can never acknowledge him publicly as my son, what happened in Paris is proof that."

Glancing at both Kate & Alexis he asked "Do they Know... Does Castle know who you are?" Javier asked.

"Yes he does …so does Kate and my grand daughter" Jackson stated in a gravelly voice. "I need you to stop digging into my past… And let this go"

* * *

30 minutes later Kate and Alexis were on their way back to Kate's car when she said in a silvery tone as they cross the street, "You know Alexis… Given your background in gained working with Lanie and your knowledge of forensics, you could be detective with CSU and you could work in all the boroughs of the city!"

Beaming Alexis stated in a silvery tone, "Definitely something to think about Kate…"

Kate reached for the door she spontaneously through-up in the street. Trying to be delicate about the situation and to be honest with herself Alexis didn't want to know when Kate and her father last made love however the thing about growing up with a detective as a mother figure is you learn to be observant Alexis thought to herself_ Kate's been nauseous all day _as she asked Kate and soft strangled voice, "Kate when was the last time you and my father – – –!"

Turning Crimson Kate stated softly, "Two weeks!"

Looking at Kate, Alexis stated softly, "Why don't we stop the drugs are on the way home!"

Kate's eyes widened and her pupils dilated as she said in a wobbly and strangled tone of voice, "You think I'm preg…" Kate was unable to finish the word as one of her hands instinctively shot down to her belly as she took a nervous swallow as she finally said in a soft voice, "pregnant!"

An hour and a half later both Kate and Alexis sit examining two of the three pregnancy tests Kate herself was glad that Alexis was there she was not sure she can go through this herself.

"Kate… Mom the first test was positive, so is this one." Alexis ripped open the third test and handed it to Kate telling her in a soft voice, "If this one comes back positive… We give dad the baby booties Kate!" Both women sat in silence the next five minutes looking at the test together it came back positive Alexis reached the bag to get a pair of white baby booties handing them to Kate and telling her softly, "go give them to dad."

Walking from the downstairs bathroom to Rick's office Kate lightly knocked on the door calling out in a tremulous and wobbly voice, "Rick can I see you for a moment!" Rick was brought out of his thoughts asking in a Husky yet silvery tone, "Kate… What's wrong?"

Kate was doing her best to hold back the tears as Rick looked at her, she pulled her right arm out from behind the back producing a set of white baby booties, Rick's eyes shot from the baby booties to Kate's face and back down to the baby booties as he asked in a soft baritone voice, "Kate… Does this mean?"

Kate wrapped her arms around Rick letting out a breath as she said in a wobbly voice, "It means exactly what you think it means… We're having a baby!"

"Well… Everything's in place do you still want to wait until New Year's Day or you want to get married now?" Castle asked Kate.

Kate contemplated Castle's question for a moment before telling him in a soft and tender voice, "I can wait to New Year's Eve… I just hope I'm not showing too much."

* * *

Jackson Hunt walked into the UPS store at 888-C 8th Avenue and went to box 1335 and took of the note.

JH

We need to talk.

RC

Two hours later Jackson Hunt arrived at castles loft disguised as an electrician and walked right into Castle's office stating in a gruff voice, "Mr. Castle I'm here to install the alarm system you requested!"

Lowering his voice Jackson asked Castle, "What's wrong son?"

"Kate's pregnant… She can't run the kill house anymore… Well not for a while anyway." Rick explained.

"That does complicate things… But I think I know a suitable replacement… Javier Esposito I've seen his military records son he's good." Jackson exclaimed in a silvery tone.

Turning to leave Jackson said in low tone of voice, "Having seen the security of this loft… If you want me to upgrade it I will!"

"Dad if you think this loft needs better security… Take care of it…" Rick told him.


	13. Live Fire Exercise

The next morning Rick was editing a scene from a yet to be named novel, Kate happened be reading over your shoulder and saw it was a love scene. Bending at the waist she wrapped her arms around Rick and in a breathy and sensual tone told him, "Rick a sexual thought lasts only minutes… A good sensual thought can last hours!" Kate said as she let her index finger trail/drag across the back of his neck causing Rick's body to instantly tense as she walked out.

Meanwhile at the 12th precinct of the Javier Esposito was receiving a text message read:

The kill house, 20:00 hours.

As Kate was leaving Rick's office it was a sudden knock on the door as Kate opened the door Harold Rick's doorman stood there with a package in hand telling Kate in a quiet voice, "A young man left this package for miss Alexis!" Handing the package to Kate Harold said, "He told me to tell you, she would understand." With his job done Harold returned to his post.

Alexis was resting in her room when Kate knocked on the door, in truth Kate had a hunch was in the package, but didn't want the same thing not yet. Both Kate and Alexis headed the dining area where Kate's personal newspaper over the top of the counter before calling Rick.

Rick came out of his office and stood right beside Kate, you raised an eyebrow looking at Kate wondering what was in the package Alexis reached into the bag and pulled out a box about the size of a cigar of the cigar box and un-wrapped a plain Brown wrapper her eyes grew as wide as saucers as she looked at a brand-new Mark 23 automatic handgun. Reaching back into the bag she pulled out a BLACKHAWK Omega VI Ultra Universal Modular Light Holster.

In the box was a note from Jackson Hunt stating:

Tonight you go live fire

JH

From his years of writing the Derrick Storm and Nikki Heat novels Rick knew exactly what the term live fire meant as he looked at his soon-to-be wife and mother of his children asking in a soft and deep voice, "Kate… Care to explain?"

"JH has been training Alexis on how to work kill house…" Giving Alexis a wink Kate said in a silvery yet playful tone, "Ready?"

Grinning wildly Alexis stated, "Oh yeah!"

Looking at Rick Kate asked him quizzically, "Can you get your sleeping blindfold?" Almost as an afterthought Kate said, "And the black pillowcase if you find one!"

10 minutes later he came back with blindfolded in hand and a black pillowcase. Kate set the gun in front of Alexis and then put the blindfold over her eyes, and then put the black pillowcase on top of that. Kate called out, "Go!" Rick watched as his eldest child broke the gun down into all its separate components. Popping out the guns body pin, Alexis pushes back on the slide and barrel from the frame.

Castle notices the writing on the side said MK23 USSOCOM

Next she removes the recoil spring, and the barrel itself before reversing the process and reassembling the gun. All of which was done while Alexis was blindfolded not once but twice tone and using nothing but her sense of touch, Kate's phone vibrated breaking the mood the message itself was from Hunt.

It reads:

2000 hrs. You know the place! Bring Junior.

JH

Alexis pulls back on the slide and is about to pull the trigger when her father screams out in a orotund tone, "ALEXIS… NOT IN THE HOUSE!"

Rolling her eyes Alexis stated in sarcastic tone, "Geez dad… It's not even loaded! Putting the gun down on the counter Alexis told her father in a matter of fact tone, "The MK 23 unloaded weighs 2.7 pounds… Loaded it weighs 3.2 pounds!" Looking at her father dead in the eye Alexis stated "Most operators can tell by the weight in the feel in the hand if it's loaded."

Rick looked at Kate had her hand over mouth in an attempt to hide her laughter at the way Alexis just served her father.

Rick just in there, with a who are you, and what have you done with my daughter look on his face. Kate looked at Rick and said, "She's right… I can tell by the feel of my gun in my hand, if there is a round in the chamber… Even how many rounds are the magazine…"

Castle looked at Kate with a raised eyebrow in his baritone voice asked, "Kate… You know about this and never said anything for five years?"

Giving Castle one of her patented stairs Kate said in a silvery tone, "You never asked."

20:00 hrs. 8 PM later that night Kate, Alexis, and Castle arrive at the old warehouse to find Jackson Hunt, and Anton Berg getting things set up. In another part of the room Javier Esposito was preparing for the nights events.

Richard Castle watched as they set up speakers at strategic points around the room surrounding the kill house along with a series of strobe lights. Hunt walked over to Alexis to inspect the holster and firearm to see Alexis has already set up properly. Jackson also told Rick that there was a closed-circuit television set he could observe from as he handed Rick and Kate some ear protection telling them it's going to get noisy.

Alexis took up her position at the position to the kill house as did Javier, Alexis stated, "on one." With that she started counting down from three using hand signals and entered the room. Alexis started sweeping the room from right to left in the target to the immediate right with a three shot burst much of a heart then hit the second one with three shot burst again right to the heart announcing loudly, "sweeping left!" As she went after the next target but this time instead of using a three shot burst to the heart she shot to the heart twice, to the head once.

As a live fire exercise ended Esposito checked his watch and realized that Alexis Castle had taken down three targets in 3.9 seconds and didn't even bat an eyelash. All this was done while sirens were blaring, and strobe lights were flashing the room. Javier walked out of the room shaking his head in disbelief Alexis had hit two targets, and then a third which was in motion and he was only able to hit two.

Alexis Castle was two steps behind Javier as he knows as he noticed was engraved on the barrel of the gun "MK23 USSOCOM." Jackson Hunt walked over to Alexis and handed her a slip of paper was a license to carry making everything nice and legal. Castle just sat there in his chair reviewing the video and watching the time in the corner and realizing how fast His daughter took out the targets.

Esposito walked over to Anton Berg asking him, "Your with team six aunt you?"

"Even if I was DEVGRU I couldn't tell you, you know that!" Anton Berg told Esposito


	14. Going Hand to Hand

After a short respite Esposito was packing up his gear getting ready to leave when Anton announced in a commanding tone, "Were not done yet detective… we still have the hand to hand combat to cover…"

Alexis was grinning like a Cheshire cat as she looked at Esposito telling him in a silvery tone, "Don't worry… I won't hurt you too much… I don't want Lanie getting mad at me!"

Alexis and Javier square off against each other, Javier try to use his size and strength to his advantage as he closed Alexis throwing a right hook. Alexis duct underneath the punch and delivered three rapid-fire elbow strikes to Javier's ribs, sucking in air Javier stated in wheezy voice, "Damn she's fast!"

Javier went in for a second attack this time using the front kick, using her shin and thigh Alexis blocked the kick, and then used a side blade kick to the knee breaking Javier's balance as he tumbled to the ground. Truth-be told Javier wouldn't be doing half as well as he was if he wasn't for special forces training, but he threw in the towel at Kate's insistence telling him, "I need you healthy for the job detective!"

It was right about this time that Anton Berg stepped up, as Alexis stated in a silvery tone, "Finally I can go all out…"

This time Alexis very definitely had her game face on as both Anton and Alexis went at each other in a flurry of both elbow strikes punches and kicks. As experienced as Javier was even he was having problems tracking how fast Alexis was moving. Alexis was landing punches and kicks on Anton that would cripple or incapacitated any ordinary fighter as they came up for water break. Kate just sat there she had seen Alexis spar several times by now she even sparred Alexis herself a time two Rick on the other hand stood there dumbfounded at the skill his daughter demonstrated.

Rick mused out loud in a silvery tone, "I think I may have another character book for the Nikki Heat series… But see will have to be a niece or a cousin…"

As Anton and Alexis spread off again Alexis looked at Jackson and said is silvery playful tone, "You going to join or sit on the sidelines?"

That that got her father's attention as Castle watched events as they unfold thinking,_ Alexis in a three! On one fight!_

Taking a step back to keeping both Jackson and Anton in front of her Alexis, lowered her gaze just slightly so she could see the feet. Alexis went after Anton first kicking him in the knee with a roundhouse kick and then punching him in the face before going after Jackson who lunged at her with a boot-knife. Checking and then blocking the arm Alexis redirected the attack spinning 180 degrees into an arm lock, bracing the arm over her shoulder causing Jackson's hand to open as he dropped the knife as she kicked it away, then she continued the turn another 180 degrees throwing her grandfather to the ground.

Sitting up Jackson said in a matter of fact tone, "The kill house… solo!"

Alexis entered the kill house alone, holding her MK 23 in her left hand as the first target came up firing directly in front of herself then sweeping right passing the gun from her left hand to her right hitting all 5 targets stopping midway through to pop in her back up clip hitting each three times before moving to the next room thinking _good thing I have three more clips._

She managed to clear all the sections coming back she looked at Jackson giving him her version of the Kate Becket smirk.

It wasn't until that moment Rick understood exactly how dangerous his father was, and exactly how dangerous hid daughter was becoming.


	15. The Accadamy

The training itself took one year including her time in the Kill house, It had been a month since the last and final training session with her grandfather and Alexis passed the written exam with flying colors thanks to Kate's coaching and even passed the Character Investigation without too much trouble and nether were the written or the Psychological and Oral Psychological exams too much trouble. The Medical exam was next and according to the doctor she was at her peak Physical condition thanks to her training with Jackson was next and now was at the Physical Ability Test was the last obstacle.

She breezed through the hurdles and went on to the 6 foot wall and was well on her way to setting a new course record then practically ran over the balance beam, then went on to three more hurdles. Sprinted down the field Alexis was up and over the cinder-block wall, then made her way to the monkey bars she leaped up grabbing hold with both hands swinging hand over hand she grabbed the last bar with both hands and swung out landing with both feet and was off at a run.

Running at full speed Alexis leapt through window curling into a shoulder roll and kept running. Making her way to the yellow line she caught her breath before pushing a squad car 10 feet in five seconds.

Then Alexis dragged a body weighing 165 pounds 45 feet in 10 seconds before running 515 yards at her split time Alexis was at 100 flat finishing her run at 1:30.

The next thing Alexis did was the trigger pull, half way through the Glock 17 jammed, the instructor was about to step in when Alexis stripped the gun down cleared the jam put the gun back together and went on to the left hand slide and trigger pull five times. As Alexis handed the Glock back to the training officer the officer looked at her with a raised eyebrow with a "How the hell does she know how to do that" look on her face.

As Alexis left the station the training officer put a call into the commandant's office

"Cadet Castle… report to the commandant's office" came the order from the head training officer.

Alexis sat patiently outside Commandant Nancy Lewes's office when she was told; The Commandant will see you now.

Commandant Lewes sat behind her desk looking at Alexis who was standing at attention, realizing Alexis hadn't moved she stated in a orotund tone, "At ease cadet… have a seat"

Looking over the results of Alexis Physical Ability Test stating, "Cadet Castle… Alexis… who trained you… tell me!"

Alexis sat their mute not saying a word.

The Commandant leveled her gaze on, Alexis, stating "Cadet Answer the question!"

"I want to, I do… I can't tell you Commandant" Reaching into her pocket Alexis produced a business card with a name and a phone number on it telling The Commandant, "I was told if that question ever came up to give you this!"

Reading the card The Commandant noticed the name Anton Berg and dialed the number. On the other end of the line came the voice stating, "Anton Berg can I help you!"

"I am calling about Cadet Castle" said Commandant Lewes.

"I will be there in two hours" said Anton

Commandant Lewes happened to look at the area code listing it came up as **"757"**

Two hours later a six foot tall blond man walks into the Commandant's office, he is roughly 200 pounds and every inch is muscle. Turning to Alexis and gave her a look.

Commandant Lewes looked at Anton and said in a matter of fact tone, "The only thing Cadet Castle would tell me is you were in the military… what's the big secret?"

"Commandant Lewes… what I am about to tell you is highly classified and not to leave this room" Anton stated, "Let's say you have-a-mission that you do not want to fail… you call me"

Leaning into Commandant Lewes to the point where Anton was centimeters from her ear he whispered softly, "I trained the men who killed Bin Laden!"

Commandant Lewes leaned away looking at the man wide-eyed and said in a soft voice "Seal Team 6"

Sitting back in his chair Anton stated matter-of-factly, "I also trained Alexis Castle… as a favor… her training is on par with what you get in the teams"

As Anton turned to leave he said in a strident and flat tone, "Commandant I was never here… We never spoke… Clear" Anton walked to the door and out of the building. Alexis looked at the Commandant telling her in a silvery tone, "I hope that clears things up…"

"Y-yes… yes it does cadet"Re-composing herself Commandant Lewes stated in a stentorian tone," You're free to go Miss Castle…"


End file.
